Pretend Date
by Lozena
Summary: "If you wouldn't run, I wouldn't follow. Get it?" Now I understand why Mom doesn't like me going anywhere by myself.


Another try at a Pearlshipping one-shot. I was listening to Call Me, Maybe and thought to type this out. Hope you guys enjoy it!

I don't own Pokemon or the characters! Just the plot of this story. *boo hoo*

XxXx

"Wait! Come back!"

I dipped behind an ice cream parlor and leaned against the wall. Piplup came to a stop beside me, breathing heavy.

Now I understand why Mom doesn't like me going anywhere by myself. There were creeps everywhere! And apparently, they came in all ages.

I groaned to myself. Why didn't I follow my first mind and just stay home? Stupid, stupid girl. Now that boy was following me...

"I wish you would stop running."

I jumped off the wall and yelped. He was standing there with his Pikachu, and actually had the nerve to be glaring at me. I looked at Piplup. "Piplup! Come here!"

The little water pokemon jumped to attention and came to stand in front of me, ready to defend me from this weird guy. Good job, Piplup.

The boy and his Pikachu looked at each other, and then at us. "I hope you're not actually going to attack us."

"I will if you keep acting like a creep!"

"A creep?" He pouted. "It's not nice to call people names, Miss."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you definitely put yourself in a position to be called a name!"

"Well then, that makes you scaredy-cat."

My eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?"

He huffed. "You heard me. You're a scaredy-cat. You keep running away from me."

"That's because you keep following me around."

"All I want is to talk to you. If you wouldn't run, I wouldn't follow. Get it?"

"Ahh!" I stomped my foot and picked up Piplup. "I'm outta here. See ya, creep!"

I turned and started to walk. I was hoping he would give up and leave me alone, but...no such luck. He was at my side in an instant.

"Please stop walking off. I'll stop being creepy if you stop being scared. I just need to ask you something."

I looked at him. He didn't seem like he'd hurt me, and I don't think he had bad intentions. I sighed. Why not? "Alright. Go ahead."

"Will you be my fake girlfriend for the day?"

I almost dropped Piplup. "I thought you said you would STOP acting weird!"

He held his hands up. "I know, I know! But just listen for a minute." He looked around, and then dragged me over to a bench. Before I could protest, he pushed me down and set his Pikachu next to me. "There's a reason I asked you."

My eyebrow twitched again. "It better be a good reason. I'm 2.3 seconds away from leaving you right here."

He smiled. "It is! Alright, me and my friends are here for the day, but everyone has a date - except for me. And they kind of started teasing me, so we bet that if I could find a girl to be my date for the day, then they'd all buy me lunch."

Was he serious? "And if you don't?"

His shoulders drooped a little. "Then they'll make me publicly announce that I'm a loser and I can't get a girl."

That was hard to believe. He definitely wasn't ugly. He was tall, had nice tanned skin, and his eyes were the prettiest brown I'd seen in a while. He was a little...eccentric though.

Maybe I could help him out. But I had a boyfriend...who totally stood me up this morning. Ass hole! I bit my lip.

"Alright, well if you're going to be my pretend boyfriend, what's your name?"

XxXx

I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea.

Earlier was fine. I met Ash's friends, they bought him lunch, which made me vow to never eat another hamburger again, and the rides were fun.

But now...

I had thrown up on one of the rides and some of it had gotten into my hair.

Gary and Misty thought it would be okay to start an ice cream war, resulting in all of us being covered in the sticky mess.

Brock's Croagunk had knocked him silly for flirting with _another _ girl and he's out cold on the ground now.

Ash thought it would be wise for us to go on the water ride so we could get the ice cream off. What he didn't mention was that the staff would be squirting water on passengers today, and my hair is now one big frizzy mess. With vomit in it!

Someone in the park gave Pikachu and Piplup some type of liquor, so they were now thunderbolting and bubble-beaming each other silly.

Drew got into an argument with an old lady, who felt that _all _of us needed to be hit with her cane.

May ripped a hole in her pants when she tripped down the stairs.

And now we were all in the sitting area, waiting on Ash to come back with the drinks we wanted. No one had bothered to pick up Brock. He was better almost being stepped on rather than following these poor girls through the park.

"Guys! I'm back!"

Everyone looked up with relief. He passed out the drinks, set Brock's next to his head, and came to sit by me. He flashed me an apologetic smile while handing me the apple juice I wanted.

"Sorry about the pretend date Dawn. I should've warned you about our group. People tend to say we don't know how to act in public. I think we just don't know how to contain our fun!"

I downed half the bottle and took a breath. "So you guys act like this on a regular basis?" He nodded. "Brock too?"

He glanced at his unconcious friend on the ground and shrugged. "Usually he's able to control it to at 3 girls a day, but I guess he saw so much potential it got out of hand."

O. K.

He looked at me and took off his cap. "Do you want to wear it? You're looking kind of wild right now."

I snatched the hat and put it on my head. I had to smile though. "Thanks Ash." I drunk the rest of my juice and got up from my bench. "I'm about go throw this away right quick."

I jogged to the nearest garbage can and tried to shoot my bottle in there. It completely missed. Laughing to myself, I went to pick it up. Well, I intended to pick it up until I looked to my left.

Paul was walking down one of the paths. Of course, he wasn't by himself. There was some brown haired girl walking with him.

Who he was smiling at.

Who he was holding hands with.

Who he obviously ditched me for this morning.

I gasped, and he looked up; the girl didn't bother. He stared at me for a minute, and then went back to listening to her. In that minute, I knew everything I needed to.

One. Paul was a douchebag.

Two. I was an idiot.

Three. I've officially been dumped. In the worst way, too.

Four. Paul was a DOUCHEBAG.

I ran, well more like stomped, and screamed, and pulled at my hair, to the others. They were looking at me like they hadn't seen a girl be mad before. May came over when she saw I was about to cry. "Dawn, what's wrong?"

It took a few minutes, with all the weird sounds I was making, but I got the gist of what happened out. Almost instantly, everyone turned into revenge mode. Misty got everyone into a circle, and had Croagunk drag Brock to the middle.

"Alright you guys. This is what we're going to do..."

XxXx

"Ahh! That was so much freaking fun!"

Ash and I had just gotten off the bus and he was walking me back to my house, which surprisingly wasn't that far from his.

He smiled at me. "Which part did you like better? Us burning holes in his pants, or dumping all the ice cream on him?"

"Both!"

Operation 'Screw Paul Over' had been a total success. When him and his date were least expecting it, Ash and the guys had held him down and he used his Chimchar to burn holes in the back and front of his pants. Then I helped the girls dump (spoiled) ice cream on him. Someone's Snorlax had chased him for a while, making the whole thing even funnier.

I hadn't realized we got to my house until I heard a Glameow yowling at me. I turned to Ash and smiled. "Thanks for today Ash. It was fun."

He blushed. "Your welcome. Um, thanks for helping me out today."

I smiled again and was turning to go in the house when he called me back.

"Wait, Dawn! Here."

Ash slipped a piece of paper into my hand. I glanced down to see he'd written his number down.

"Could you be my pretend date again?"

XxXx

Well what do you guys think?

Review!


End file.
